He Lives in you
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: A Story i came up after i had a dream of it. Kurt and Rachel come back for a Visit to Lima to see Blaine, Rachel and Kurt and Finn's Folks a night ends up in a sad tragic mess but its a heartwarming ending


This story will be happy then sad the beginning will be kind of rushed and boring but just bear with me ok

Kurt and Rachel were coming to visit to Lima to visit Blaine and Finn and also Finn's parents and Rachel wanted to see her dad's it was wintertime so they were lucky to catch a flight out to Ohio before the storm hit. They touched down safely into Ohio and Carole and Burt were there to pick them both up. They headed home quickly before the storm hit that night. Carole parked the car and Burt helped the boys get their bags into the house. Finn could hardly get threw the door without Rachel pouncing on him and hugging and kissing him same with Kurt and Blaine.

"I have missed you so much Finn." Finn smiled "I've missed you to babe" he kisses her and puts her back down on the ground. Finn picks up his bag and him and Rachel head into Finn's old childhood bedroom. "Ah, my old room at least the bed is bigger remember us trying to cuddle and make out on that thing." Rachel laughs "Yeah, that was a nightmare I swear one day I was going to fall off and hit my head on the end table or something." Finn snickered "Yeah that would have been bad" Finn put down his bag by the closet and wrapped his arms around Rachel's tiny waist and Rachel slid her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him hard. Finn led Rachel over to his bed and laid her down and nuzzled into her. Rachel smiled and she cuddled up to his chest. "Finn, I'm so glad to be with you right now." Finn smiled "same here" Finn got under the covers and had Rachel join him and he slowly turned off the lights.

Over in Kurt bedroom Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up with each other just enjoying each other's company. Blaine snuggled up to Kurt the jet lag hitting him hard so he nuzzled into Kurt's chest and slowly fell asleep to the soft sound of Kurt's heartbeat.

The next morning everybody was up and enjoying breakfast it wasn't snowing anymore but there was a blanket of snow in the yards and all. So today they all just relaxed and watching random movies on TV while Carol was making a pot roast stew for dinner. Once dinnertime came around everybody sat at the table and enjoys dinner.

A few days down the road it was nearing 9pm at night and Kurt, Blaine Finn and Rachel wanted to go out for a night on the town the storm was gone and half of the snow was melted by now. So Finn headed into the car with Kurt in the passenger side and Blaine and Rachel in the backseat. They were all going do a late night bowling double date. They were all laughing and singing along to the radio Finn pulled to a stop sign and it was there time to go the other light was red singling for the other cars to stop. A car coming down the road was kind of going fast and there was some black ice on the road and when Finn pulled out to go straight the other person's car lost control on the ice and slammed into Finn's car. Everybody screamed and the last thing Kurt heard was screaming from Rachel and Blaine and the last thing he saw was Finn slamming on the steering wheel his car was old so the airbag wasn't installed yet inside his steering wheel. Kurt felt something strike him and he blacked out.

A few hours later Kurt woke up with Carole silently crying next and Burt sitting next to him holding his hand. Kurt gently blinked and opened his eyes. Carole saw him open his eyes. "Burt, he's awake!" "Kurt! Oh my god you're awake we thought we lost you" "D-dad where am I?" "You're in the hospital bud, you Rachel, Blaine and he choked back a sob Finn." "Oh my god are they ok?!" Kurt looked around looking for any signs of Blaine or Finn or Rachel. Burt just put his head down and Carole rubbed his back. "D-dad please what happened?" Burt rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, Blaine is ok he and Rachel got minor injuries as for being in the back of the car, you and Finn on the other hand were not so good. When you came in you had a shard of glass in your chest that pierced your heart. The glass pierced your heart so bad they lost you on the table twice so they had to do emmancey open heart sugary and at the last mintne they got a new heart for you.

Kurt gently touched his chest where his heart was and ran a finger down the big scar that lingered there. Then Kurt looked at his parents. "Wait, then what about Finn, where is he?" Carole spoke up this time "Kurt, he didn't make it his injuries where more severe than yours." She choked back a sob but he is here with us she pointed at Kurt's chest. Kurt gasped out a sob and placed his hand on his chest and felt the strong heartbeat underneath his palm. Kurt started crying "Dad, Carole is this Finn's heart inside my body?" Carole shook her head yes "Yes, Kurt Finn was on the donor list and you had the same blood type and everything so we signed the papers and they rushed you and Finn into sugary and did the sugary so yes you have Finn's heart. Kurt started crying harder "I want to hear it bring in a doctor please."

Burt got up and went to get a doctor and Rachel was standing outside the door she heard everything and she was silently crying. Burt just hugged her and Rachel walked into the room and Carole went over and hugged her. "Is it true, Finn is gone?" "Yes, sweetie Finn is no longer with us but he lives in Kurt now, Kurt has Finn's heart inside his body. A doctor came into the room. "Ah, Mr. Hummel your awake I assume you heard the news. I am so sorry about your brother we did our best to save him but like your father said his injuries were to sever but he saved you so he gave you a 2nd chance at life with his heart. Kurt just nodded and looked at the doctor. "I want to hear my brother's heartbeat." The doctor nodded and took of his stethoscope and handed it to Kurt. Kurt placed the ear buds in his ears and placed the chestpiece onto his chest right on his heart and he heard Finn's heartbeat, beating strong and fast into his ears. Blaine came into the room with an arm cast and Rachel held his hand and slowly started crying.

Kurt started crying even harder if he could. It sounds amazing he is truly with me still and always will be." Carole walked over to Kurt's bedside "Kurt, may I listen?" Kurt took out the earbuds and handed the stethoscope to Carole she put it on and listened to Kurt's heartbeat known as Finn's. Carole started crying while she listened to the beating of Finn's heart. Rachel walked over. "What is going on?"

Carole took off the stethoscope and looked at Rachel. Kurt needed a heart transplant and Finn was a donor and now Kurt has Finn's heart inside his chest would you like to listen?" I know you were very attached to Finn sweetie, this will give you some peace. Rachel held back tears "No, I'm sorry I can't" and she ran from the room. Kurt sighed "just give her sometime guys she will be ok."

A few days later the funeral was being held for Finn everybody from glee showed up and Finn family. It was a small and sweet service. After everybody had left the Hummel/Hudson house Kurt was lying on Finn's old bed holding a picture of them together with his hand on his chest feeling Finn's heart beating strong underneath his palm. Kurt looked at the photo, "Finn I promise to take care of your heart and I'll take care of Rachel and your mom, I miss you Finn I wish you didn't have to leave us so soon. A soft knock came on Finn's door Kurt looked up and it was Rachel with tear stained eyes and wet cheeks. "Oh, honey come here" Rachel walked over to Kurt and sat on the bed, she looked at the photo that Kurt was holding.

"I'm going to miss him so much Kurt." I am to diva trust me, why did you run out of the hospital room?" "I couldn't do it Kurt I was so sad and afraid." "Well, it's just you and me now Blaine went back home and Carole and Burt are downstairs." Kurt took of his shirt and lay down on the bed. Kurt patted his chest "come on Rachel its ok. Rachel laided down next to Kurt and slowly placed her head on Kurt's chest where his heart would be. She heard a gently soft beat Finn's heart was beating strong for her. Rachel slowly cried and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist trying to snuggle deeper into his chest. Kurt just kissed the top of her head and let her listen and they both silently cried together.


End file.
